Alpha Lyncis
Sector: Endiku Sea System: Alpha Lyncis Star name and color: Alpha Lyncis (former Orange star, now a White Dwarf) Number of planets: 12 Occupation: '''None '''Sinistra connection: High Celestial Bodies: #'Alpha Lyncis' (White Dwarf) #'Amicus '(Barren planet) #'Lachesis '(Broken continental planet)(Former system capital) (One moon) #'Cratia '(Radioactive wasteland) (Two moons) #'Keuwler '(Arid desert planet) (One moon) (Shipwrecks in orbit) #'Gigas '(Large Gas giant) (15 moons) (Three moons fully terraformed) (Sinistra beacon orbits the moon Ancora Sinitania) #'Tutela '(Gas giant) (12 moons) (Naval bases) #'Cubilas '(Gas giant) (Dust ring) (Nine moons) #'Elan '(Gas giant) (Three dust rings) (17 moons) #'Absolanum '(Gas giant) (14 Moons) #'Lylliado '(Gas giant) (10 moons) #'The Struer Dam '(Asteroid belt) #'Danca '(Ice planet) (Small asteroid moon) #'Buieri '(Planet with no atmosphere) General Information: Today a smoldering ruin of the past Alpha Lyncis was once one of the most important systems in the entire galaxy. The system was originally planned to be a rest stop between the home sectors of the three galactic powers. It was the first system to be colonized by all three dominant species thanks to the backing of their nations. The terraforming of Lanchesis and the following colonization soon became the textbook procedure by which all other systems in the Sea came to follow. Today there is only a handful that calls Alpha Lyncis their home. The majority of the population fled during the war, died during the Alpha Lyncis Incident or sought refuge deep beneath the now hellish planetary surfaces. Of the latter group only few survived the following years thanks to bands of free lykin, which had survived the Incident, who roamed the system and its worlds for many years before finally departing nearly a decade later. Aside from the decaying detritus scattered across the surfaces of Lanchesis, Cratia, Keuwler and Ancora Sinitania the broken wrecks of gigantic warships, clusters of valuable salvage and so much inert debris can be found in pockets in high orbit of these planets - bridging interplanetary distances in what is now called the Nemesis Compass. The planet Lanchesis was once a bountiful world. Three of the Golden Age Wonders were located here and rich, culturally advanced societies called the open green cities their home. Today the planet is a broken wasteland. The crust shattered by the gravitational pull of six Sirens orbiting the world, and scoured by radioactive waves emitted by the dying star. Only the hardiest of life has been able to survive the extreme conditions. Despite the radiation and extreme weather patterns the ruins of long dead communities are ripe with scavengers, siren hunters and oppertunists seeking to find their fourtune among the bones of the cataclysm. Cratia is the third planet and the location of the largest naval engagement in galactic history. While the Sirens gathered around Lachesis the majority of the Confluence, Union and Imperative fleets engaged in a battle of attrition above Cratia. Today the planet is the location of the shipwreck graveyard in the known galaxy. While most of the hulks are in orbit around the planet, enough have crashed onto the surface to reduce Cratias surface to nothing but irradiated barrens, thanks to reactor leaks, malfunctioned generators and decaying weapon cells. Like Cratia, Keuwler was location of a naval engagement, although much smaller. Most of the wrecks orbiting the planet are civilian escape vessels which were scuttled during their desperate escape from the lykin forces ravaging their homes. Ancora Sinitania, the moon of Gigas around which the Sinistra beacon orbits, still holds some functional complexes although they have long since been abandoned by their native inhabitants. Today these complexes have been claimed by an Independent cartel, a joint einharan and saphis venture. It has been repurposed as a staging point for scavengers, scientists and archeologists to use as shelter, research base and trading post. The naval bases of Tutela have long since been abandoned and scoured for anything of value. Yet, they remain the best option forship repair, as the old naval workshops have been claimed by scavengers and since converted into waystations - vying for influence and monopoly in vicious competition. History: During the Golden Age: The capital city of Dawn Colony on Lachesis was a center of discovery, development and cooperation. The city was likewise the seat of the Pantheon Assembly, a political body where the Union, Confluence, Imperative and hundreds of Independent systems were united toward a common goal. In practice the Assembly focused on trade and science rather than political control. Each member was expected to handle their own political affairs, although the Assembly did offer a set of rules by which peaceful coexistence became possible. As political strife began to rise in the later years of the Golden Age, the Assembly became increasingly incapable to keep the peace as particularly the Union and Imperative began to veto one another. In an attempt to reconcile the parties and to show the importance of cooperation, an initiative to gather and present all available knowledge in one location began, which were dubbed the Lexicon Archive. The war broke out before it was completed however. During the Hamadromachia: As the war dragged out more and more independent systems withdrew from the Pantheon Council as its ineffectiveness to protect its members became apparent. Attempts to reform the Council into a fully political and military body were met with hostilities from the Union, Collective and Imperative. The Council was finally dissolved for good during the beginning of 3587. The Alpha Lyncis system was repeatedly assaulted during the Hamadromachia. Luckily however these clashes happened in the outer systems, which spared the inner worlds the devastating results. As more and more knowledge began to disappear the government of Dawn Colony initiated a secret project to finish and outfit the Lexicon Archive. While originally meant to showcase the feats of the Golden Age, the Lexicon Archive now became a method to preserve them for eternity. During the final year of the Hamadromachia a science team from Lanchesis rediscovered the location of the first Siren: Rhana. They brought the Siren to Lanchesis where they sought to move the content onto the Siren alongside the most advanced terra-forming system remaining in the galaxy. Their hopes was to make the Siren into the ultimate failsafe, so that once the war was over they would be able to rebuild the galaxy quickly for the good of all. When the warring factions heard of the discovery of the last Siren and its transport to Alpha Lyncis, they unanimously brought their full might to bear, in an effort to claim it. With the war in a deadlock, the acquisition of a third Siren to the war effort would have been enough to secure a victory. When all nations met in Alpha Lyncis that day, it became the largest military engagement in recorded history. The battle raged on for two days, moving from one inner planet to the next. When all Siren meet above Lanchesis their united gravity and unleashed scionic energies shattered the surface of the planet, effectively destroying the remaining hope the Dawn Colony had of ever rekindling the light of the Golden Age. Then, in the final hour, a vast burst of scionic energy escaped from all sirens all at once. What had resulted in this united outburst from the Sirens remains unknown but in that moment all the feats of the Golden Age disappeared. The fleets were all destroyed save a handful of vessels. Soldiers scattered across the system fell to the ground as their minds suddenly erupted into a state of madness. As the burst left Lanchesis the Sirens disappeared. Residuum Age: The first decade following the Hamadromachia was one of fear and strife. The civilian survivors of the final battle were picked off by lykin raiders. These lykin were themselves survivors of the Alpha Lyncis Incidence who now found themselves stranded. As game became scarce they ultimately left the system for other hunting grounds. Alpha Lyncis is a ghost of its former self. No community remains and those that visit are scavengers, corsairs, siren hunters or adventures seeking fortune. Among other things they seek the Lexicon Archive, as no records remains as to its final fate. Category:Dawn Colony Category:Lachesis Category:Siren Category:Alpha Lyncis Category:Pantheon Council